


You and I left our troubles far behind

by miraculousghostspider



Category: Danny Phantom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Flashbacks, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Post-Marriage Fluff, Slice of Life, That's literally all this is, Title is from The Bird and the Worm by Owl City, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but they're happy flashbacks don't worry, fluff fluff fluff fluff FLUFF, honestly the only reason all my fics have names from songs is because i suck at titles, how many times do have have to say fluff for people to realize that's all this is?, it almost doesn't look like a word to me anymore i've stared at it so long, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousghostspider/pseuds/miraculousghostspider
Summary: Even superheroes deserve a happy ending.  Luckily, these two have found theirs in each other.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Peter Parker, Danny Fenton/Peter Parker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 181





	You and I left our troubles far behind

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just fluff because I need these children to be happy for once.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> (in case you can't tell, the things that are italicized and in parenthesis are flashbacks)

Peter woke up to the smell of waffles and bacon. He blinked in confusion, thoughts still foggy from sleep, checking the clock on his nightstand to see how late it was. 6:27 a.m.

He glanced over and, sure enough, the only sign that someone had been sleeping on the other side of the bed was the rumpled blankets and sheet.

Climbing out of bed (tripping over the blanket tangled in his legs on the way, but no one needed to know that), he didn’t bother getting dressed before making his way to the kitchen, combing through his hair that was even curlier than usual, as it always was when he first woke up in the morning.

He paused for a second when he reached the end of the hallway, leaning against the doorway of the kitchen. _God,_ he was beautiful. Danny was in the midst of pulling a waffle out of the waffle iron—

_(“Tell me something about yourself,” Danny said, somehow sensing Spider-Man behind him._

_“Like what?” the vigilante asked, sitting down beside him to look at the (maybe three?) stars above them in the Queens sky._

_Danny hummed. “Not anything that might reveal your identity, of course, but I’m curious.” He turned and gave Spider-Man a mischievous look. “What’s something interesting about Queens’ very own superhero?”_

_Spider-Man tapped his chin in thought. “I hate pancakes,” he said, trying not to laugh at the look Danny gave him. “But I_ love _waffles.”_

_Danny wrinkled his nose, overcoming his confusion as Peter’s shoulders shook with the laugh he was trying to hold back. “Dork,” he huffed, shoving him gently.)_

—his tongue stuck slightly out of the corner of his mouth as he struggled to prevent each corner from gaining a life of its own and falling to the floor. A stack of bacon was on a plate, eggs cooking in a pan on the stove. He was wearing one of Peter’s MIT sweatshirts, which was obviously too big for him (not that that ever stopped him from stealing Peter's clothes), and grey sweatpants that Peter was _pretty_ sure actually did belong to Danny, but you never knew with him.

He pumped his fist in triumph as he managed to get the waffle into the small stack he already had going, pouring more batter into the waffle iron before looking up and grinning at Peter.

“Morning, sleepy head.”

Peter scoffed, rolling his eyes as he came to press a kiss to his husband’s mouth, shutting the waffle iron before Danny could forget and pulling back to help stir the eggs so they didn’t burn.

“Oh says you Mister 'sleeps in until ten every weekend.' What made you get up early?” He turned off the stove and reached over Danny to grab a hot pad for the pan.

“I _wanted_ to surprise you with breakfast in bed, but _somebody_ didn’t listen, now did they?”

He raised an eyebrow at him, and Peter gasped as though scandalized.

“Danny you know you’re not allowed to be mean to the birthday boy,” he said solemnly.

Danny swatted his hands away from the bacon pan as he tried to bring it over to the sink.

“Stop _helping._ Go back to bed so I can surprise you.”

Peter rolled his eyes again, blowing a kiss at him and going back to the bedroom, crawling under the covers. His lips twitched upward as he turned on his phone to see all the happy birthday messages he had received from friends and family. Didn’t matter that he’d be seeing most of them in a couple of hours, they still had to say it.

A few minutes later, Danny phased through the door—

_(“God, you’re so lazy.”_

_“Excuse me? Just this morning you almost broke your phone cause you tried to web it across the room instead of just getting off the couch. And do I_ need _to remind you who saved it?”_

 _“Uh, yeah, by_ using your powers. _It’s not like you actually_ caught _it.”_

 _“Catching it with telekinesis_ totally _counts!”_

_“Oh no way. It’s definitely cheating.”_

_“Are you saying the next time you fling your phone across the room at the speed of sound I should just leave it?”_

_“Danny, stoooooop.”_

_“Oh my god, you’re like a two year old. You just don’t want to admit you’re wrong.”_

_“Oh please, you’re definitely the child in this relationship.”_

_“I’m_ eight months _younger than you, you asshole.”_

_“Exactly! A baby!”_

_“Oh shut up, smartass.”)_

—a tray heavy laden with waffles, eggs, bacon, and a glass of milk balanced precariously in his arms.

Peter gasped dramatically, pasting an obviously fake look of surprise on his face.

“Danny! How could I ever have guessed that my husband might make me breakfast in bed? I had no _idea!”_

“Oh shut up, smartass,” Danny said, fighting back a smile.

Peter pulled him into a kiss that lasted longer than strictly necessary as Danny set the tray in his lap.

“It looks delicious,” he promised. “Thanks, Danny.”

“Of course,” he said airily, swiping a piece of bacon. Peter caught his wrist before he could get away, grinning as he shrieked, and pulled his wrist towards his mouth to eat it himself, Danny rolling his eyes as he licked the grease off his fingers.

“What do you want to do today?” Danny asked after running back to the kitchen to grab a plate of food for himself. “You get to pick.”

Peter hummed in thought, sitting up so he could better eat his food with less risk of spilling all over himself. “Well, Tony, Pepper, and Morgan are supposed to get here at 4, Ned too. MJ said she probably wouldn’t be able to make it until 5:30, and the rest of the Avengers that are on Earth are gonna be here at 7.”

“They’re bringing the drinks,” Danny added.

Peter laughed, realizing something. “You’re not gonna be able to drink with us!”

“It’s your twenty-first birthday. I can handle not drinking.”

“So _young,”_ Peter teased as Danny groaned in annoyance. “A _baby!”_

“You can shut your face,” Danny said, using his fork to steal some of Peter’s eggs.

“You have your own _right there!”_ Peter sputtered.

Danny grinned as he turned his plate intangible so Peter couldn’t steal some of _his_ eggs in retaliation. “It’s more fun to steal it from you.”

 _(Peter fought back a yawn, struggling to keep his eyes open. He’d been up almost all night on an Avengers mission that had taken way longer than they’d expected, and he was beginning to wish he’d hadn’t fought to come. He had been_ this _close to falling asleep in class all morning._

_The bell rang, the loud, unexpected noise making him at least alert enough to pack up and leave his seat. Danny was standing outside the classroom, two steaming cups in his hand._

_“Danny!” Peter beamed, walking over to give him a hug. “What are you—is that coffee?”_

_Danny danced away from his grasp, taking a long sip of one cup before handing it to Peter, who looked at him in offense._

_“Why are you stealing_ mine?”

_Danny shrugged. “It’s more fun to take it from you.”_

_Peter pouted, too tired to argue.)_

“I hate you,” Peter deadpanned.

“You _love_ me,” Danny grinned back, leaning forward to bop his nose with his finger.

Peter took his momentary distraction as an opportunity to steal from Danny’s plate, who gaped at him.

“How dare you,” he whispered quietly, ever the drama queen.

 _“Anyway,”_ Peter interjected. “I kind of just want to go out. We can go on a walk—or jog, whichever you’d prefer—through the park, the one with the stream, you know what I’m talking about? We could go to Delmar’s for lunch, ooh, and ice cream sounds delicious. Then we could maybe do a patrol after we eat.”

“First of all,” Danny said. “There’s no whatever _I’d_ prefer, today’s all about whatever _you’d_ prefer. And we should probably do something else after lunch before patrolling. I may not be an expert on it, but swinging around the city right after eating sounds absolutely _awful.”_

Peter scrunched his nose up. “Right, I didn’t think of that.”

Danny perked up. “We could go hang out in the labs? I’ll work on my stuff while you do whatever you want? Are you working on any projects right now?”

“That sounds fun!” Peter said, smiling at the thought. “I’ve been trying to rework my web fluid to see if I can compress it more so that I can carry more on my patrols.”

Danny made a face, clearly thinking about how difficult that sounded. He may not be a science genius, as he often called Peter, but even he could figure out that it wouldn’t be easy to try and fit more of a fluid in the same space. “Okay, it’s decided. We’re going to finish breakfast, shower and get dressed, and then we’ll head to the park. Sound good?”

“It sounds perfect,” Peter promised, his chest filling with warmth. How in the world did he get so lucky?

“Only the best for the best,” Danny said cheekily, grinning as Peter blushed at the compliment. Didn’t matter that Peter had known him for years, he still got embarrassed every time he complimented him.

 _(“You don’t_ have _to do this,” Peter said, exasperated, for a third time._

_Danny gave him a look, as though what he was saying was ridiculous, and handed the carnival worker another dollar._

“Danny,” _Peter enunciated his name, but he was ignored as Danny tried to win the (probably rigged) game a fourth time._

_He was cut off mid eye-roll by a cheer from his boyfriend, and when he looked over, the worker was handing him a stuffed Spider-Man toy._

_“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” Peter said in a dry voice._

_“Only the best for the best of us,” Danny responded with a cheeky grin, shoving the stuffed Spider-Man at him._

_“I think this would be considered narcissistic,” Peter told him, trying to stop the smile that threatened to overtake his face._

“I _think it’s great. So shut your face.”_

_Peter laughed, ridiculous as it was. “Thanks, I guess.”)_

“Alright,” Danny said, taking Peter’s plate from him as he finished. “Let’s go have the best birthday _ever,”_

Peter laughed. “You’re a dork,” he told him, fondness interlaced in his tone.

Danny leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips, winking at him as he pulled away.

“Yeah, but I’m _your_ dork.”

Peter wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into another kiss.

 _“That,_ at least, we can agree on.”

**Author's Note:**

> I only briefly skimmed this to check for mistakes, so if you caught any typos then whoops I guess.  
> I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments make my day! :)


End file.
